iCan't Live Without You
by xxxlaughoutloudx
Summary: When life and love catches up with you, you have to think of the rights and wrongs. Rating may change. Pairings inside.
1. Love Drunk

I Won't Be Seventeen Forever

This story is a simultaneous-multi-plot fic. The pairings range from Spam, Meleddie, Carby, Marly, Creddie, and Gram (not in that particular order. Don't knock it until you try it. Some of these are just one-sided though I won't tell you which. Please review!

* * *

Spencer's POV - the party

* * *

Everything was different since the night we kissed. She already had a boyfriend, but that wasn't the case in this situation. She and I kissed, and a spark set in. I didn't want to kiss her, well I did, but I knew I shouldn't. Yet, we managed to let ourselves get caught in a closet and kiss for what must've been an hour. Then she said something to me that would change everything. Her breath smelled strongly of alcohol, but that didn't matter then. She said, "I know I'm just a teenager..." I kept trying to catch my breath, "but, I'm old enough to know you were who I was after all along..."

"But Sa-" I tried to interrupt her.

"I won't be seventeen forever, though... would you wait for me?"

Now I can't even believe that she said that. I mumbled something that was supposed to mean "yes" and we left it at that. She left to go back to her boyfriend, and I went to my room o do this. Sculpt. I sculpted something that looked like a big wad of trash. Really, it was a ten foot tall wad of trash. Smiling proudly at my work - and having cleared my head, I decided I ought to go downstairs and supervise the party that I had just realized must have had alcohol.

Sure enough, there was chaos. There were boys going around flashing girls. Girls giggling and spilling there drinks on them. Gibby had his shirt off - which wasn't abnormal. But my sister had her hands all over him... ew... but I didn't have any way of stopping them. Well, couples were kissing - whether heterosexual or not. The music was loud and the place was a mess.

I looked around for Sam. There she was teasing her boyfriend Griffin with her finger before sticking it in his mouth and letting him slurp it up. I knew I never liked that guy. They were laughing and kissing and having the time of their lives. If she were just a year older, that could've been me. Then he kneels on the ground - on one knee - and holds up a box to her face. Next they are making out, so I suppose she said yes. Griffin Roy had just proposed to Sam Puckett. The very same Sam Puckett that I was just promised to. The very same Sam Puckett that had asked me to wait for her.

That was the day I decided I hated teenagers and parties... and alcohol...

* * *

Okay, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Not at that moment, but it would. I grab the air horn and blast it as loud as I could possibly blow it. I yanked the stereo out of the wall and pulled my sister away from the shirtless male prostitute mentioned before. Carly kicked, but I was not to be stirred. "EVERYBODY CALL YOUR PARENTS AND GET OUT!" Everyone left except Sam, Carly, and Freddie - who happened to be unconscious on the couch. "What happened to him..." I mutter.

"Melanie, beer." Sam shrugged. Hearing her voice made me cringe.

Carly stretched and yawned, "Now that the fun is done, I'm really tired. You coming, Sam?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Sam nodded as Carly swayed her way into the elevator. Something tells me I am never going to be allowed to have children over ever again. Soon as the door closed, Sam smirked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck - only a slight reach for her now. "Now," she says, standing on her toes, "we can get back to this..." She places her wet lips onto mine. I can taste the creep that had her - and has her!

"Sam..." I moan, "stop..." She thinks I'm joking, but I pull away. "What about Griffin?"

"What about him?" She asks giving me short kisses in between words.

"But he-"

She slams her lips violently into mine, and I almost trip - choking on my words. "He's not here, but you are," she creeps her hands up my chest.

I groan in complaint of how I can't resist her. "Well, what about Freddie?" I finally say, "He could wake up!"

As much as she hated to admit it Sam, did have her feelings for Freddie. "He's out for the night," she says with a cool glance at the boy on the couch, "Would you rather us take this somewhere more private? Say, the bedroom?" There's lust in her voice, but it's not real.

I would have to confront her eventually, but I push her away, "No, Carly's waiting for you..."

Saying no was one of the hardest things I have ever done...

* * *

Sam's POV

* * *

My mind was soaring as he kneeled down on one knee. Spencer was proposing to me, and it was so romantic! I thought he told me he would wait for me, but now this? It was so fast, but I couldn't help but scream, "YES!" even though I couldn't hear anything over the blaring music. Then we kissed and my vision began to blur. He started to run his hands up my skirt and I immediately deepened the kiss with my tongue.

Then I fell to the floor and he looked down at me worriedly. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Spencer, I'm wonderful..." I say drowsily.

"Let me get you a cold towel," and he leaves me to retrieve the tools to help me. This is why I'm marrying him - because he cares for me more than just my pretty face and wonderful body.

Everyone is gone when I sit up. Carly helps me up and mumbles something before heading upstairs. Then there's Spencer standing there authoritatively and I smirk at him. But when I kiss him, something's different than before. He seems hesitant and pushes me away finally saying, "No, Carly's waiting for you..." before sending me upstairs.

* * *

First fic, how good? Is it good or bad? :-/ This is just the prologue btw


	2. Here We Go Again

Melanie's POV - one week before the party

* * *

I had had problems at my boarding school. Since I visited my sister and met Freddie things were... different. I had a bad case of lovesickness. So much did I want him to know me as Melanie. Why did he want me to be Sam so much, anyway? Depression was kicking in because of him. I started doing drugs, even though I knew I shouldn't. I just couldn't believe what I was becoming. My roommate - who was my best friend - was growing distant. She and I barely exchanged words anymore. My highs were getting shorter and shorter, and I couldn't escape the pain anymore. My grades were slipping and I took up drinking. That was the last straw. My roommate finally caught me and I got expelled. I, Melanie Puckett, was expelled. I knew I couldn't go back home or else my father would kill me. I went to Freddie's house and knocked on the door. His mother answered the door. "Hi, Sam," she said.

As I wiped hot tears from my eyes, I responded, "No, my name is Melanie Puckett, and... I'm Sam's sister and... I'm escaping an abusive... father... Could I stay here for a while?"

Mrs. Benson gave me a somber look. "Mom!" That voice that made me tense all over, "I'm going to- oh, Sam. What do you want?" He glared at me.

This made a few of the tears spill over on my cheeks. "Freddie..." I whispered, looking down.

Mrs. Benson gave Freddie a look, "Freddie!" she yelled, "Be nice! She's a victim here."

"Victim of what? Victim of bad acting? I know she's not really crying!" I couldn't believe he was so cruel. Maybe Sam was harder on him than I thought.

The tears began to spill harder. "I'm sorry, forget I asked," I whisper, "I'll ask Carly..." Honestly, I didn't want to ask Carly. I didn't want her to be worried about me.

As I turned to go, Mrs Benson grabbed my arm and embraced me. "No, of course we'll take you in, and treat you just like family should. Right, _Freddie_." I looked Freddie desperately in the eye, begging him for acceptance. I couldn't handle anymore heartache.

Freddie gave me a solemn look and turned to go to his room. Mrs. Benson led me inside. "Please, Melanie, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," I say, sitting quietly on the couch. I look to the door to Freddie's room as he comes out with a cart full of wires with a computer, "Are you doing an iCarly episode tonight?" I look at my watch and notice that it is Friday night.

"Shouldn't you be coming with me?" He asked, obviously thinking that I was still Sam.

I lower my head, "If you'd like..." The words come out muffled and hurt, as much as I wanted to hide that. Taking my water from Mrs. Benson, I walk out the door with him.

"Are you going to stop it now? You don't have to put on an act." I say nothing, while fingering the needle in my pocket.

I wish I could shoot up now, just to smile. I want to smile. I am known for my smile of joy. "Freddie, please stop calling me Sam or Samantha. You can call me anything else, just... please..."

He opens the door - only to meet the real Samantha Puckett giving her a shy look - then giving me one. "Uh..." he starts, "show starts in ten minutes..." he runs up the stairs.

"Melanie?" Carly asks, "What are you doing here?"

"School was closed down because of a stupid arsonist," I roll my eyes, "But! That means I get to stay here with you guys!" My smile is fake, and I hope they don't notice.

"Ugh..." Sam groans, getting up from the couch and getting something from the fridge.

"Well, that's great! Not the part about the school burning down... but it's great that you're here!" Carly smiles, giving me a hug that I willingly return. I needed it.

"I'm going to go see if Freddie needs any help," I say finally, walking upstairs. Staring at him through the door, I see him set up wire after wire. I enter silently then say, "Do you need any help?"

He looks up at me and says, "No... but..." he looks down at me. "I want to apologize. That whole time I called you Sam. It's just... I'm sorry." He gives me an awkward apologetic smile.

I smile a bit, "It's okay." Unconsciously I grab his hand. We look at our interlocked fingers then at each other. He blushes, and I'm almost positive I'm blushing.

"Do you still think I'm cute?" He asks.

"Of course," I giggle a bit nervously.

I could feel the silence in the room as we actually tried at conversation. Finally my sister and Carly came laughing in and the webshow started. It was hilarious - and I actually laughed. The first time I've laughed since a long time.

* * *

Carly's POV - the next day

* * *

In the hallway I was talking with Wendy who was talking about the party we were having at my house next week. "I asked Freddie, and he said he was going to ask someone else. Who do you think he's going to ask?" I felt my heart skip a beat when she said this, but I frowned on her behalf. Obviously Freddie was going to ask me. I was actually going to ask him myself until I heard this. "I don't know," I lie.

"I think he's going to ask Sam because he looked at her when he said it."

"You sure it's not Melanie?" I ask.

"No, it was definitely Sam he was staring at!" Wendy explained, "So who are you asking?"

I bite my lip and think of a lie. "I think I'll ask... Gibby... He just broke up with his girlfriend Tasha, and I feel bad." I give my usual good girl sad frown. Secretly I was all too excited that Freddie was going to ask me! Now that he doesn't have that cast, I'm eager to repeat our first dance.

"Oh, well why don't you ask him now?"

"Because... I have to get my homework from Freddie!" I say and rush over to the Benson who had just come in the door with Melanie. "Hey, Freddie!" I smile.

He gives me a hesitant smile and glances at Melanie before saying, "What's up, Carly?"

I smile, "Are you coming to the party?"

"Of course!" he says with an excited smile, "it's going to be awesome!"

"Have you asked anyone yet?"

"Not yet," he speaks with emphasis in his tone. I smile.

"Well?"

"What?" He asks.

"You gonna ask them now?"

This makes him blush, "Not yet," he mumbles, "Come on, Mel."

Melanie and he walk away, leaving me mouth agape. He... didn't ask me? "Hey!" Wendy snaps, finally snapping me out of my daze. "Are you coming to class, or what?"

"Oh, yeah!" I smile and we go to class.

The whole day I think, "Why didn't he ask me?" He said 'later' two months before this... Then doesn't ask me.

* * *

Freddie's POV

* * *

I walked with Melanie to my locker. "You can share my locker, because the odds of getting one this late in the year is slim."

Melanie smiles at me, "Thanks, Freddie."

I sigh, contently, "You know why you're my favorite twin?"

"Why?" she smiles.

"Because you call me by my name!"

Melanie gives me a smile and then my breath hitches. I take a deep breath, and brace myself. "You know that party Carly was talking about?" She nods slowly. "Would you want to go with me?"

Melanie is silent for a moment before finally frowning, "No," she says, looking down at her feet.

"W-what?" I stuttered, for that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Melanie's POV

* * *

I was having a great time with Freddie. He had treated me finely the moment he found out I was me. I was Melanie. After putting my books into his locker, I smiled as he said I was his favorite twin. That was when the tides changed. "Would you want to go with me?" Freddie had just asked me to the party. I frown slightly.

There were so many things he didn't know. So many things that he needed to know. He needed to accept. I didn't want him to discover those nasty secrets I had. I closed my eyes and looked at my shuffled feet, "No."

His face falls at that word. "W-what?" he asks, shock dripping from his voice, "but I thought... you..."

I rub my arm uncomfortably, "Freddie, it's not that. I really like you; it's just... I can't date you."

"But... why?"

I bite my lips to keep tears from spilling, "I can't tell you." I grab my bag and silently walk to my first class. I wonder if anyone noticed that I had cried at all.

* * *

Obviously, each chapter will focus on a different couple or character. If you wanted to see the continuation of the first chapter, well... that's coming. In chapter four there will be the Spam/Gram triangle that was there, but it will be the background information instead. I hope you enjoy! Please review. :)

~ xxYMASxLOVExx


End file.
